Leaving--a follow-up to Dreams
by ShaunyRedComet
Summary: a sort-of authorized follow-up to the story "Dreams" by Defiled Ladel; What dreams do we sacrifice so that other dreams may thrive? What must we do to protect those dreams?


**This is a sort-of authorized follow-up to "Dreams" by Defiled Ladel (look them up here, they're an amazing writer!) I love stories that focus on Jaune and Pyrrha (those two quickly became the main reason I watch and follow RWBY) and "Dreams" left me wanting more of the spin it put on their relationship; I asked Defiled Ladel if I could post this follow up, they agreed, and so I hope I didn't disappoint. **

**I took a moment to correct a few sentences that didn't really make sense or conflicted with other things in the narrative; also, did you SEE the trailer to vol. 2 that came out? Robots! Emotional Blake! Dancing! Pyrrha in a slinky dress! I can't wait!**

* * *

"Jaune, I need to talk to you..."

Pyrrha looked her partner in the eye as they made their way out of class. Well, he was more than her partner now. They had become a couple just under three years ago (which had been met with an exasperated "FINALLY!" from their friends). Jaune had since become a lot more familiar with Pyrrha's nuances—he could tell something was a bit off. Still, he smiled gently, his eyes betraying just a tad bit of concern.

_ "_Okay...is it about class? I know Oobleck kinda rapid-fires his lectures but I got some good notes..."

Pyrrha took Jaune's hand and pulled him out of the path of students filing out from the classroom. Once they had some relative privacy, Pyrrha spoke to her partner: "Jaune..." she had begun but hesitated, "we..well, um, I..." Pyrrha was searching for the right words. Jaune frowned a bit; Pyrrha was usually so eloquent.

Taking a short breath, Pyrrha looked at her partner and boyfriend. She took in his ever-straggly blonde hair, his gentle blue eyes. He was currently missing the trademark smile that she adored; her hesitation had somewhat alarmed him. Pyrrha smiled at him, hoping that her calm demeanor would help as she prepared to give him the news that would change his life.

Jaune smiled back, and Pyrrha allowed herself to bask in it for a while. She needed his strength too, right now.

"There's no easy way to say it so...I think...no, well, I'm actually pretty sure...that...I'm pregnant."

A beat passed. Pyrrha watched as Jaune's smile disappeared. His blue eyes glazed over. Then he simply backed up, turned around and walked away.

"Jaune..._Jaune_!" Pyrrha reached her arm out but he had already made it to the outer doors, headed outside into pouring rain. "Come back please!" The doors swung shut and he was gone.

"_Jaune_!" She reached her hand to her mouth, realizing that she was almost screaming, and other students were looking. Tears threatened to fall, but Pyrrha forced them back. At least until she was out of sight from everyone else.

* * *

She had found Jaune in the rain, and convinced him to talk with her. When they got back to their dorm, it was still a little dark from the overcast day, though the rain had stopped. Jaune and Pyrrha changed out of their wet clothes, then snuggled up together. For a while the couple just lay in each others arms.

"Should we tell anyone?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha opened her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Just our closest friends, I think. Ren, Nora, and Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake."

"Um...you sure Nora can keep it a secret?" Jaune smirked, but it was only a half-joke; their energetic teammate was a trusted friend, but not the world's best confidant.

"Even Nora can appreciate why we'd want to keep this quiet." the redheaded amazon looked up at her blonde lover. "It's our last year here, and if I got the timing right, I should be able to graduate before...before it becomes pretty obvious I'm pregnant."

Jaune smiled. "I'm glad. You get to be a Huntress after all!" _And I didn't cheat you out of your dream! _He thought to himself.

Pyrrha returned his smile, then kissed him. "Like I told you before, we'll take this one step at a time. But for now, I think I'll stay at Beacon."

The two lovers soon drifted off to sleep, worn-out after such a long, cold and emotional day. Though he still had no idea how to prepare himself for the child that would soon enter his life, Jaune slept contentedly for the night. Pyrrha was not going to leave the team, was not going to leave Beacon. She was not going to leave _him_.

* * *

A simple combat exercise class would force Pyrrha to change her mind.

"Miss Nikos," Professor Goodwitch said, "perhaps you and Miss Scarlatina can show our first-year students how one should _properly_ deal with glyph-wielders?"

Pyrrha smiled politely and took to the arena; she was soon joined by Velvet Scarlatina, who bowed and grinned nervously. Pyrrha returned the bow and gave Velvet a reassuring smile, knowing by experience that the young faunus woman was a lot stronger than she appeared.

The match started; Velvet made good use of her glyphs, creating a veritable maze of incandescent circles that Pyrrha had to dodge, wind, and duck her way through—all while avoiding the elemental attacks the glyphs released.

Pyrrha wasted no time in getting close to Velvet—even powerful glyph-users like her had to focus to make good use of their semblance—the best way to deal with glyph-wielders was to force them into hand-to-hand fighting, at which Pyrrha excelled.

Velvet stood her ground against her stronger, faster opponent; using glyphs to shield her hands, Velvet blocked Pyrrha's sword, looking for an opportunity to counter-attack with a well-placed jab. On her scroll, Professor Goodwitch viewed the aura and biometric data of the two combatants, and noticed that Pyrrha's heart rate was abnormally high—very unusual for a young woman in such excellent physical condition. Her breathing had become more labored as well, and though Pyrrha had been performing beautifully, as usual, the young amazon was starting to slow. Was she ill?

Pyrrha kept up her onslaught, but now Velvet had begun to notice her opponent's slight decrease in speed. Spotting an opening in Pyrrha's movements, Velvet lashed out, putting the amazon on the defensive. Pyrrha had not expected a sudden counter-attack from the faunus, and while she normally would have complimented Velvet's improved fighting ability, Pyrrha was finding it harder to simply concentrate on the match; she was tiring quickly. Cocking a glyph-enhanced fist back, Velvet threw a crushing blow at Pyrrha—right towards her stomach.

Pyrrha swore she saw time slow down as the devastating strike headed straight towards her unprotected abdomen; she had shrugged off hits like that before, but...that was before she carried a growing life in her womb. A _fragile_ life. Her blood went cold as she put everything she had, forced every fiber in her arm and shoulder, into swinging her shield up in time to catch the strike.

Velvet's fist struck the shield with a resounding "gong," forcing Pyrrha back a good five meters. The amazon froze, then sank to her knees on the arena. Her breath was now coming out in ragged gasps.  
Professor Goodwitch could see that Pyrrha's aura was fine, but sensed something was clearly wrong. "Stop the match!" Moving to Pyrrha's side, Goodwitch asked, "Miss Nikos, is every thing alright?"

Pyrrha had a blank look on her face; her fair skin had grown even paler. She had blocked the blow in time with her shield, but...the realization of what could have happened, what _would_ have happened had she been hit...

Without a word, Pyrrha stood up and left the arena. The other students could barely believe their eyes—Pyrrha Nikos had just walked out on a match, leaving even her weapons behind.

* * *

Jaune had been in a separate class; it was Ruby that told him what had happened. "She just up and left. No one has seen her since then—she didn't make it to her next class."

Ren showed up next. "Nora found her, she's in the showers."

Jaune was almost shouting, "Is she okay?! Was she hurt? Wha-" Ren motioned for Jaune to calm down so he could explain,

"Pyrrha was not injured, although it seems her opponent came very close to hitting her...in the stomach. Apparently Pyrrha had a panic attack. Nora said she found her just sitting under the showers, crying."

Ruby put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder. "She must have just...freaked out a bit about almost getting hit in the stomach. Because of..."

Jaune forced his eyes shut. "...yeah. Because of that." _Because of me. I did this to her. _

* * *

_ "_So, dad always said that mom would pick up and throw the whole cupboard when she was having a mood swing. That's why we only had plastic plates after I was born. Probably why dad walks with a limp too." Nora's uniform was soaked, but she didn't care one bit. The water from the shower was beginning to cool, but so long as her friend needed her to stay there, under the running water, that's where she'd be, too.

Nora smiled at the girl she carefully cradled in her arms. Pyrrha had her face covered with her hands, and she was sobbing. Nora's smile was more for her own personal benefit: she had never, ever seen Pyrrha like this, ever. The amazon girl was the one of the strongest, toughest, yet kindest souls Nora had ever met, and it was downright upsetting to see her this way.

"Mom is the huntress in our family, but the way dad tells it, she practically acted like a baby when she was pregnant. Always complaining about her swollen feet and sore boobs, and she freaked out over everything! Like when the store didn't have her favorite flavor of ice cream, or when her undies didn't fit anymore. Dad said she was like that from the second she found out she was going to have a lil' Valkyrie."

Pyrrha had stopped crying, but she still trembled with the occasional sob. She sat under the shower, naked, her legs pulled up to her chest and head on her knees; Nora held Pyrrha close, stroking her long, wet red hair.

"It's okay, Pyr. Everyone is allowed to freak out when they're pregnant. I'd probably freak out everyday! And you've gone, how many weeks? Without even a teensy one? So, no biggie. Goodwitch knows you would've won that match no prob, so I think everyone is going to cut you some slack...besides, everyone in that room should just be thankful you didn't up and murder them all..."

Despite herself, Pyrrha let out a chuckle. She slowly lifted her head to look at her friend. Nora smiled warmly, her orange hair plastered to her face under the shower.

"...I think I'm good now." Pyrrha said hoarsely.

Nora grinned and helped her friend up. "Yay! The Invincible Girl rises again!"

_Not so "Invincible" anymore,_ Pyrrha couldn't help but think to herself. Indeed, she could not remember the last time she had felt so vulnerable. Running her hand over her belly, and the barely noticeable bump that was growing, Pyrrha shuddered. "I need to talk to Jaune. We...can't keep this hidden for much longer"

"After you get changed, first." Nora said, then looked down at her sopping wet uniform. "And me, too, come to think of it."

* * *

Jaune had only been to Headmaster Ozpin's office a few times during his entire tenure at Beacon. He was always uncomfortable in the man's presence,

But after the incident in the combat arena, Pyrrha had flat-out told Jaune that the two of them needed to speak with Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon, and the teachers, for that matter, were no fools; it was only a matter of time before they figured out that Pyrrha was pregnant, so it was better for her and Jaune to tell them first.

So, the two partners had come to the headmaster's office with the intention of explaining, together, what had happened. But Jaune found that he could not speak, stuttering before Pyrrha gently took his hand and explained everything.

"...You are absolutely sure of this?" Ozpin asked both of them, as he sank back into his chair. Pyrrha had been in control of her emotions as she explained everything, but was reaching her limit; she now could only nod.

The Headmaster sighed softly, then rose up from his desk and walked past the two to look out the window behind them. A minute passed, a very tense minute in which the headmaster just stared out the window. Then another.

"Before I explain what is going to happen," Ozpin spoke gently, still facing the window, "I want to make it very clear to you that each and every student that comes into this school is hand-picked. By myself."

Jaune's head sank; Pyrrha grasped his hand tighter, to encourage her love. But her heart pounded as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Every student at Beacon is here because...I believe in them. I believe in what they can become." Ozpin turned his tired gaze on the two partners.

"Mr. Arc," Jaune shut his eyes, as Ozpin continued, "I know all too much about the circumstances regarding your entry into this school. A falsified transcript is easy to identify—we in fact receive several each year—but you are the first student to have ever gained admission with one. Because, Mr. Arc, I saw in you the same thing Miss Nikos saw in you the first day she met you: _potential_. So much potential that had been untapped all your life. You have grown more than any student that has ever passed through these halls, and in doing so proved that both Miss Nikos and myself were right: you have the heart of a warrior."

Jaune jerked his head up at this, but Ozpin went on: "Miss Nikos, Beacon is the most prestigious school for Hunters in the world. We only take the best, but you are, simply put, one of the most amazing young women I've had the privilege of meeting, let alone schooling. But I wanted you here not simply because you are gifted prodigy, or because you are a model student, or even because your charming face graced cereal boxes. I wanted you here because, as Mr. Arc can attest to, you possess that most rare trait in a woman of your talents: a truly humble, kind, and loving soul."

Pyrrha was silent, but tears streamed down her face. She had felt so ashamed at first, had felt like both she and Jaune had let Ozpin down. But the man had spoken to them with such gentleness and admiration, it was overwhelming. He was not berating them, he was not even angry; if anything, Ozpin just seemed a little sad.

Ozpin walked back around to his desk to face the students. "The lives of Huntsmen and Huntresses are fraught with danger. We live knowing that any day could be our very last, and that knowledge can, ironically enough, lead us to make decisions that put our lives at greater risk. Or change them in ways we are not prepared for.

"I've know far too many warriors that have tried to squeeze every drop of 'living' they could out of life, because they feared that tomorrow would be too late. Far too many warriors, that have suffered for it, and at far too young an age."

Taking a sip from the steaming mug on his desk, Ozpin spoke, "Allowing young Huntsmen and Huntresses to co-habit has and always will present...certain risks, certain challenges. At any other kind of institution it would be unheard of, but we know it to be essential if partners are to truly bond with one another. The bonds we form with our partners can mean the difference between life and death in the hunt. It is a rare, and beautiful thing, when those bonds transcend friendship, transcend affection and loyalty and become...love.

"When Glenda told me you two had partnered up in your initiation, all she could say was how sorry she felt for you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin smiled. "Heh, I believe that I saw it even back then: you two were _meant_ to be partners. And, just maybe, something more."

Ozpin put down his mug, then steepled his fingers. "Mr. Arc, you are Miss Nikos' leader. But are you committed to being a leader for life? Are you strong enough, are you _man_ enough, to be one for far longer than the duration of your time here? You will always have someone that relies on you now. Do you understand?" Jaune looked Ozpin dead in the eye. He nodded, and that was all Ozpin needed.

"Miss Nikos, I fear the greatest burden falls on you. It is no longer just your life that is on the line as you pursue the path of a Huntress. So long as you remain at Beacon, so long as you live in this world, your failure means that two people could die. Can you accept the reality of that?"

Pyrrha trembled, but steeled herself. "Yes, professor."

Ozpin had returned to his chair before continuing: "I will not punish you for being human beings—young, brilliant, stupid human beings, in love. You both are adults now, anyways, not the children you were four years ago. You are both free to finish your studies at this school, should you so choose to." Ozpin looked into Pyrrha's eyes, "You must know that your situation does not in any way alter the curriculum established by this academy. The same holds for every student: so long as you pursue the path of a Hunter, you court death."

Pyrrha looked to the floor, and Jaune could already sense that she had made up her mind. He could barely register the rest of what Ozpin said: "I need you to keep in mind that many students look up to the both of you and the examples you set. I would prefer it that no more conversations of this nature occur in my office."

Ozpin spoke with utter finality, but he looked at the two with a great deal of compassion and understanding.

* * *

"...you're not going to stay, aren't you?" Jaune didn't accuse, he just softly stated what was surely true.

"I know that Ozpin said I could stay, but, he was right about how it's not just _my_ life in danger anymore." Pyrrha and Jaune were alone in their dorm room; Nora and Ren had kindly agreed to let them discuss things privately.

Pyrrha rested her hand on her belly. "When I realized that I had almost got hit, it was like I couldn't move, like I couldn't breathe. I...I think the only other time I felt so scared was...when you almost..."

Jaune didn't need her to finish. There had been so many near-misses for them and all of their friends over the years—the lives of Hunters are dangerous—but there was a single moment in particular that Pyrrha was recalling—and one that neither of them wanted to remember, really.

Jaune looked into her eyes. "Okay, well, I'll go with you then!"

"You can't."

"Why not?!" Jaune almost shouted. Pyrrha could feel the desperation in his voice, the hurt and anger, and it stung her. Jaune regretted his little out burst, and took a deep breath before continuing. "You always said we were safest when together. Why wont you let me go with you?"

Calmly, Pyrrha explained: "You are still team leader, Jaune. Nora and Ren still need you here, especially now that JNPR will be a person short." She hoped her smile would encourage him, "You can't get out of being a leader so easily, Jaune."

"...so that's it, then? I can't convince you to change your mind?" Jaune's voice was even, almost monotonous. Pyrrha knew that he spoke that way when trying to hide how he felt. It made her heart ache.

"I...I have to keep our child safe. I'm sorry."

Jaune slowly turned and sat on his bed. "No, I'm sorry. I...I had thought that maybe if you could stay, if you could graduate and become a Huntress just like how you always wanted, then...then maybe I hadn't ruined everything after all," he could barely keep himself from choking up.

"Jaune, please believe me when I say, I want more than _anything_ to stay by your side here." Pyrrha's heart was breaking now. "But I have no other choice. I cannot willingly put my life in jeopardy so long as I carry your child."

"I tried so hard to not drag you down, and I failed." Jaune hid his face in his hands. "I cheated you out of being a Huntress, and...I deserve this, I guess. I...don't deserve to have you, not as a partner, not as...as..."

Pyrrha realized what he was saying, and she closed her eyes against hot tears. She kept her voice as steady as she could, though her throat had become tight. "You did not cheat me out of my dreams. I'm not abandoning you, I just-"

"I can't...I just can't help but feel that way. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."

Silence hung thick in the room; Pyrrha stood where she was, Jaune sat on his bed, head in his hands. Finally, she moved over to him. Jaune looked up to see his partner, his girlfriend, staring back at him. She did not smile, in fact she looked almost angry. Almost.

Taking his hand in hers, Pyrrha touched it to her belly. "Jaune, I want you to feel that. Do you know what that is?"

Jaune looked at her, not sure how to answer.

She did it for him: "That is a_ dream, _waiting to come true_. _And it is a dream I've had since I was a little girl. And, I know it is a dream you've had too, you've told me so many times, even before we started dating."

Pyrrha let her gaze soften, her face now wet with tears but her voice calm and comforting. "A Huntress is not someone that fights monsters, or competes in tournaments, Jaune. A Huntress is a _protector_. Huntsmen and Huntresses exist to make a world where dreams are possible."

She kissed him, then gently pushed Jaune down onto his bed before curling up next to him, "You've given me a dream, a _wonderful_ dream, that I have to protect now." Wrapping her arms around Jaune, Pyrrha looked into his eyes. "I _am_ a Huntress, Jaune, and protecting dreams is what I do. I'm going to protect this dream the best way I know how, because it's _your_ dream too..."

Pyrrha stroked his face, "..and we are going to share in it together."

Jaune snaked one arm under Pyrrha's head, cradling her; he wiped her face with his other hand, and she smiled, that smile she did where her whole face smiled at him—she had used it on him when they first became partners, when he had first asked her out, when they had made love for the first time and every time after that. He loved that smile, and had missed it so dearly.

The couple just lay there, entwined with one another, the young life, still growing, safely between the two of them. And for the first time in what felt like forever Jaune felt at peace. Pyrrha was going to leave Beacon, yes. She was going to leave Team JNPR, too. But she was not going to leave _him_.

* * *

** The story "Dreams" by Defiled Ladel (read it!) was one of the first fanfics I fell in love with. I began writing this as an unofficial follow-up right away, and while I know my writing style is different, I hope I was able to convey the emotions of the characters as well as Defiled Ladel does in their stories. **

** Some of the reviews for "Dreams" asked why Pyrrha's pregnancy would interfere with her becoming a Huntress. I began writing from the idea that she and Jaune would try at first to finish up at Beacon together (the original story being set in their fourth and last year there) but the dangers of the Hunter life would prompt Pyrrha to leave Beacon in order to keep their unborn child safe. I had thought to end with Jaune proposing to Pyrrha but felt that the current, simpler ending was better; I didn't want Jaune's proposal to be a knee-jerk reaction to his girlfriend being pregnant or dropping out, as that would cheapen it. That proposal idea turned into the basis for my story "Partners for Life," which I still need to finish :P**

** Please review, I love being able to refine my writing and improve things, as well as hearing what you like or dislike about the story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
